world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031415-AceniaVyllen-skulls
GT: Acenia is knocking on doors randomly and finally knocks upon yours. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Vyll3n op3ns th3 door! H3's b33n awak3 for a whil3. But you can't r3ally t3ll? B3caus3 of th3 whol3 shad3s thing? "Sup." GT: "I have a present for you!" Acenia is holding a skull with the life symbol on it. GC: "Uh... That's a skull." GT: "Yep! It's my skull. This is the Acenia that was a Witch of Life. She can help you learn more, I think. So... please accept it?" GC: "Should I... Should I ask wh3r3 you got said sk-- Oh. Okay? Okay." H3 tak3s it! "And you'r3... Okay with this?" GT: "Why wouldn't I be okay with sharing magic?" GC: "W3ll I m3an... It's you! But... D3ad. I think I would b3 kind of worri3d about that. Actually, no. I wouldn't that's pr3tty cool. How do3s th3 skull work 3xactly? Do I just... hold it? Do I hav3 to do som3 kinda ritual to summon what3v3r Eth3r-Dim3nsional b3ing that li3s within?" GT: "I think she'll be able to feel when you are trying to use Life magic. And then she will try to help you with her power." GT: "But you should probably also tell her? Maybe form a connection." GT: "She's really sweet!" GC: "I'd imagin3 so! You s33m lik3 a nic3 p3rson! And sh3 IS you and all..." GT: "I think this Acenia is particularly nice though." GT: "Oh! I have been meaning to ask... Since I got back, it seems something was done to my computer during entry... and... well... There is a lot of spyware on it." GC: "Oh? I'd b3... willing to h3lp. How long has your comput3r b33n ill?" GT: "....Entry...." GC: "Wh- W3ll y3ah but... What3v3r, l3t's go to your comput3r?" GT: "Sure! Oh... Right! That skull is going to sometimes attend coven meetings with us. She GT: will just come on her own." GT: Acenia begins to lead Vyllen back to her room. GC: "I'm going to assum3 mor3 magical sh3nanigans." GT: "Magical recall!" GC: "N3at!" Vyll3n is going to turn on th3 comput3r? Op3n th3 brows3r, not r3ally sur3 what kind of s3tup Ac3nia has going on h3r3. GT: Realistically, it's probably something Erisio installed for her, and then full of viruses. So I'm imagining windows 2000 with old firefox GC: "O-- Oh. Ac3nia... Wh... Why do you hav3 a fil3 call3d MusicDownload3rPro2000.3x3?" GT: "Clippy told me it would help Mari enter the game..." GC: "That bastard..." Vyll3n mutt3rs. "Okay first off, L3t's just... L3t's just d3l3t3 this..." H3 motions towards th3 3ntir3 scr33n. GT: "I think I need the server stuff for Mari though!" GC: "How is your comput3r 3v3n running th3 gam3 in th3 first plac3?" GC: "How is it running anything?" GT: "Magic?" Acenia smiles. GC: "If it is magic. It is dark. V3ry dark. I cam't 3v3n h3ar your comput3rs scr3ams. Only... Only Bonsai." GT: "Bonsai Buddy is kinda cute..." GC: "Bonsai Buddy is Satan. Gon3. On s3cond thought..." Vyll3n mov3s th3 3ntir3 fir3fox fold3r into th3 r3cycl3 bin and th3n r3cycl3s that too. "No." H3 quickly do3s a syst3m r3stor3, installs chrom3 and 3nabl3s som3 child prot3ctiv3 som3thing so Ac3nia do3sn't download anything STUPID. "N3v3r again. Ac3nia. N3v3r. Again." GT: "Well, I mean. Jack is a computer person so maybe I can ask him before I install anything else ever? Also I have now learned that Clippy is full of lies." GC: "Clippy is an 3vil body compos3d of t3ars, fals3 h3lp, and d3struction. So uh... y3ah! Ask Jack! Oh, by th3 way, you wouldn't happ3n to know his handl3 would you? I want to hav3 GENERAL CONVERSATIOn with him. H3 s33ms lik3 a cool guy." GT: "I have his handle! But he's my partner. I should respect his privacy...." GC: "Ah. Tru3. That *IS* r3sp3ctabl3." GT: "But I'll ask him for you!" GC: H3 shrugs, " Okay! And... I... gu3ss you'r3 good? Y3ah probably. Thanks for th3 skull and all! I'll mak3 good us3 it! I'm probably going to go cry in th3 show3rs or som3thing. H3h3h. Lat3r?" GT: "Okay! Don't be a stranger! I get to be an Empress at some point, so make friends where you can!" She winks. "Or so I'm told. I don't know about all that, but it can't hurt, you know?" GC: "Woo Woo! Poliical Pow3r! And can do! It was nic3 m33ting talking what3v3r with you!" GT: Acenia waves and shoos Vyllen out the door.